


The Kingdom Secured

by QueenOfMeanJones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMeanJones/pseuds/QueenOfMeanJones
Summary: The first chapter is basically the true summary plot line idea that I have based on an idea and let me know if you'd like me to continue it. SwanQueen
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Kingdom Secured

So as we know we all wanted SwanQueen to actually be a thing but Disney at the time was like ahh gays and abc especially loved to queer bait (agent Carter as well carterwood is real.) but when I think about once upon a time and how the plot even went they could have easily had it where Emma and Regina got together even if they wound up going back to the enchanted Forest. Snow had meal right which makes him second in line for the white Kingdom well if Emma's with Regina she can't fully take over but that's okay Neil can take over after snow and David and as for the dark kingdom which is Regina's you know Henry there you go Kingdom secured the dark kingdom has its heir. 

So my idea is instead of coming back to storybrooke with another curse from Zelena Killian goes back and brings Emma and Henry back to the enchanted Forest snow is pregnant. Zelena and Regina are actually making amends with each other and it's a love story about how Emma and Regina fall in love even with no one but Henry Ruby and Zelena rooting for them other come around. Snow is a bit of a homophobic bitch in the beginning david is all for it but crazy pregnant snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give the story a shot and let me know if you actually want me to write it.


End file.
